


【逸真】醉酒

by ChristaAmberEmerald



Category: Novoland:the Castle in the Sky, 九州天空城
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaAmberEmerald/pseuds/ChristaAmberEmerald
Summary: 纯车/OOC/无设定/无世界观/无背景





	【逸真】醉酒

风天逸一进门，二话不说就将他拦腰横抱起来扔到床上去了。

“你…嗯唔……！”羽还真刚想张口说点什么，风天逸就欺身压了上来，用吻封住了他的唇，开始在他嘴里攻城略地。风天逸今晚喝了酒，一股凛冽酒气伴随着喘息扑面而来，灌入羽还真的鼻腔内，现在他的嘴里，鼻子内，都是他带来的那股醉人的酒味。他们舌头灵巧地交缠着，风天逸掠夺般地扫过羽还真那甜美的嘴，丝毫不放过每一处角落，时不时顶弄勾引着那滑嫩的舌头，来不及吞咽的唾沫化作银丝,从嘴角处滑落下……两具身躯紧紧地纠缠在一起，风天逸整个人压在羽还真身上，搂着他把他全部身心牢牢包裹，羽还真舒适得不禁全身引起一阵阵酥麻。  
不知吻了多久，羽还真觉得自己都快要窒息了。他想要呼吸，于是伸手推推了压在身上的人。风天逸这才清醒过来，终于放开了被他吻得水光透亮的唇。  
“……爱你，知道吗？”风天逸在他耳边一遍又一遍地重复着这句话，似乎在等他的回应。  
羽还真被吻得泪眼迷离，轻喘着粗气，风天逸低沉的嗓音和温热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，他没有说话，只是感慨风天逸也只有在醉酒的时候，才会这么坦诚，就像只做错事的小猫，用猫爪抓挠着他的心脏祈求他原谅。羽还真无奈地挺起腰，抱住他的脖子，隔着布料情不自禁地有一下没一下地按抚着他的后背，只是这样的动作让他们的身体贴得更加紧密无间。  
风天逸忍不住就又吻上去，含住两片早已被自己吻得娇艳红肿的嘴唇，舔舐吸吮，他的舌尖轻轻的滑过羽还真的下巴、喉结，双手不停地在他身上游移，一路慢慢探入衣服中。抚摸着平坦柔嫩的胸膛，揉捏着胸前那两点娇嫩。风天逸将羽还真那碍事的衣衫扯开并仍了出去，露出雪白如玉的躯体，。忽然接触到冰凉空气的羽还真不禁一阵颤抖，胸前两点也因冰冷而愈发红艳，迫不及待地想要人去摘采。风天逸含住胸前的茱萸轻轻温柔的舔弄，更是坏心眼的将那颗红果狠狠的吮吸了一口。  
“唔……！”羽还真此刻被人吻得意乱情迷，不禁发出甜腻低沉的呻吟。  
风天逸听到这甜腻的声音，想要更进一步。  
此时风天逸也脱掉了身上的衣服，羽还真此刻真切地感受到了他的火热欲望贴在了他的大腿上，灼人的热度让他的头皮一阵阵发麻，全身血液逆流。  
风天逸一边细细密密地舔舐着他的嘴唇，吸附着脖子，修长的手指沿著腰线不断抚摸着，划过大腿内侧，轻轻挤压着囊袋，嘴唇沿着胸膛一路亲吻到小腹，还时不时的含吸两下。另一只手则不停的在密穴的入口打著圈，按摩着。羽还真身体所有的敏感处都被一一照顾，他陷入情欲之中，白玉般的身体泛起粉红，显得十分魅惑，让人禁不住爱抚。  
“呜啊……！嗯……！”他发出魅惑的呻吟。  
风天逸轻咬着他泛红的耳尖，手却来到他两腿间，抓着他粉色玉茎不断地套弄。  
“唔啊……！”他呻吟出声，突如其来的猛烈快感,令他发出一阵暧昧的呻吟：“哈啊……啊……！”他极力地想控制自己，但是身体却兴奋不已不禁想要更多。  
在风天逸的爱抚下，羽还真湿红了眼眸，他欲仙欲死的半眯星眸无意识的呻吟着，泪水不受控制地从脸颊留了下来。风天逸吻着他的泪痕，加快了手上的速度。羽还真已经呼吸紊乱，他难耐地扭动着身体，主动吻上风天逸。风天逸轻咬着他乱动的小舌，交缠着唾液。羽还真下体越来越胀，显出欲望的肉红色，流出些许淫水。但是现在他的嘴被风天逸封得严严实实，只能偶尔漏出些“唔……唔……嗯……啊……”诱人的呻吟。他到底还是禁受不住这样的刺激，全身的麻意快感全都集中在下体，在风天逸的搓揉套弄下不一会儿就宣泄了出来，全部喷射到了风天逸的腹部，胸膛。  
风天逸没有给羽还真喘息的机会，不知他从哪里摸出一瓶凝脂，挖了一大坨，顺着脊背向下涂抹在他的蜜穴穴口，轻抚穴口褶皱，接著猛地插了一根手指进来。风天逸弯曲指节扣弄抽插着寻找他的敏感点，他能清晰感受到第二根，第三根手指的进入，身体被撑开的酥麻感顺着尾椎一路向上令他不禁起身子轻轻哼了一声。  
“呜嗯……天逸……啊……”  
蜜穴的高温使凝脂逐渐融化，穴口也已经变得足够柔软。一张一合地不断收缩仿佛渴求着一根又粗又硬的进入。  
风天逸把他重重压在身下，大力分开羽还真的双腿，两手扒开他雪白柔嫩的臀，把自己蓄势待发的分身对准那被开拓好的蜜穴，粗大的柱身猛地挺进了羽还真的体内。  
“嗯……啊啊！啊──”  
被填满的快感几乎要将羽还真湮灭了，他难耐的发出一阵呻吟。光滑的背部因甜美而痛苦的刺激绷紧着，火热的内壁把风天逸的巨大肉棒深深吞噬进体内。  
风天逸停了一瞬，感受温暖甬道包裹自己的身体，听着满足甜腻的声音回响在耳边，就开始抽插起来。他每一次都顶触到羽还真蜜穴肉壁上的敏感点，让他发出更加诱人深入的娇喘呻吟。  
“啊嗯！啊！啊！”销魂的低吟带着无限淫意。  
一阵阵的疼痛伴随着快感还有一声声的粗重低吟，从那一点不断的涌来，强烈的刺激让羽还真脑中一阵空白，眼中失去了焦距，微张的口中不断淌落银丝。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
“好紧……嗯……好舒服……”风天逸揉捏着羽还真因快感而轻微痉挛的紧翘臀部，而后抬起翘臀一轮接一轮的贯穿深挺，全部埋进他湿热嫩滑的小穴里，让他交织在遍布全身欲仙欲死的舒爽和快乐中。快感使他大大张开双腿，让风天逸抽插得更深了。  
囊袋拍打在臀辧上，每一次进出反复抽插都会摩擦过敏感点，身上人用力地抽干，羽还真的理智早已断了线，脚趾也爽得蜷缩了起来，他无力反抗也无处躲闪，他只能紧紧勾住风天逸的脖颈，因为自己几乎要被他大力顶弄出去了。  
“嗯……！啊嗯……！”  
“嗯……啊哈……嗯……！”  
风天逸时不时在他的敏感点处捻磨按压，一阵一阵酥麻如电流般窜过全身，他只能发出高亢甜腻呻吟。雪白的身子布满了汗水，浊液顺著他和风天逸相贴的地方滑落了下来。他原本已经软下去的玉茎又挺立了起来。  
忽然风天逸停下了的抽插，就着这交合的动作，转换了姿势。他把羽还真抱上大腿，让他坐在自己腿上，羽还真修长的双腿分开缠绕在他的腰上。还未等羽还真调整好姿势，下一秒粗大的坚挺又插进了他的体内。风天逸双手紧紧压住他的腰部使他只能毫无空隙地紧趴在他身上上，而另一只手则紧紧按住圆润的臀部使他牢牢衔住自己巨大坚挺不会滑脱。这样的姿势让风天逸进入得更深了。  
羽还真被分开的双腿坐在了风天逸身上，后穴完全含住了他的坚挺，他想稳住自己不向后倒去，只能双手抱着他的肩膀，随着他的动作起起伏伏。情至深处羽还真不自觉迎合着他的每一个动作，摇摆腰肢渴求更多。风天逸耳边是不加掩饰的呻吟。这样的羽还真会让人欲火焚身，上瘾并逐渐深陷其中，他要把他占有，永远不能离开他身边。  
羽还真沉沦在欲海里，随着波浪飘荡，只能像抓住救命稻草一样抓住眼前的风天逸。而风天逸永远都知道羽还真的敏感点在哪里，恰到好处地撩拨情欲，加快了身下的速度。快感如同海浪一阵一阵袭来，羽还真舒爽地弓起了腰身，头向后仰着像离了水的鱼那样张著嘴喘息。风天逸趁机向前含住羽还真的喉结，舌尖打转，啃咬着锁骨，不时吸吮着胸前的两点，看着他扬起后颈，微张的红唇透出的舌尖，“……嗯唔！”羽还真抑制不住的甜腻呻吟溢出唇角。  
“啊啊啊……唔嗯……慢点……不行……”  
风天逸在他的身体里不停都抽插着，后穴分泌出的白色粘液，流过他的大腿间，打湿了床单。这样他更加畅通无阻插得更深了，不断袭来的快感让他溃不成军，自己在说什么都不知道了。  
风天逸看着玉茎尖端流出液体，一边顶弄抽插一边套弄着羽还真的玉茎，双重快感的袭来使怀里的身体微微颤抖着。  
“啊啊啊！天逸……啊嗯……”  
伴随着长时间的抽插，风天逸一把加重握紧羽还真性器的力道，并且身下也不停用在蜜穴中横冲直撞的擦过敏感点，羽还真的双腿无意识地夹紧了他的腰，受不了这样的突如其来的刺激，羽还真尖叫了一声释放出来，同时收缩绞紧了后穴。  
风天逸看着羽还真妩媚惑人意乱神迷的冶艳神情，感受着温暖内襞夹紧抽搐的快感，终於也忍不住了。于是他突然变快了动作，如狂风骤雨般地猛力撞击后，将坚挺深深插入羽还真体内的最深处，喷发在柔软湿热的蜜穴深处。羽还真的後穴被热流一激，身前的玉茎也爆发了出来。  
“啊……”  
两人同时达到肉欲的高潮，羽还真的身体不住地抖动着，风天逸从他的体内拔出肉刃，结合处的穴口涌出大量的白色粘液来。   
羽还真无力地倒在风天逸的身上喘着粗气，此刻他眼神迷离涣散的近乎虚空，风天逸重新把他揽入自己怀里。  
风天逸撩起他汗湿凌乱的额前长发，重重印一下一吻。  
因方才的高潮而略显疲惫苍白身体轻轻颤抖着，濡湿而紧致的肌肤还未褪去红潮，裸露的双臀依然圆挺而富有弹性，雪白修长的双腿还无力地挂在身上，蜜穴里渗透出的点点滴滴甘美白露，细细喘气的嘴唇如盛开的蓓蕾，虽然已经发泄过一轮，但是风天逸看着这样媚惑姿态，下身又升腾起了的欲望。  
他翻身把羽还真压在身下，从后方再次进入了他。由于前一次的余韵还未褪去，这次进入顺利很多。风天逸厚重的喘息轻落在羽还真的背上，顺着动作轻扫着他的肌肤，感官像被放大，引得他的后穴一阵阵地痉挛张阖着，羽还真食髓知味，这他主动地顺应的他，抬起臀部迎合着他的抽插。硬挺次次都准确的划过那一点，让他根本压抑不住自己的呻吟，他充满情欲的喃喃成为了风天逸最好的催情剂。羽还真觉得自己快没有力气了，但身体却想是本能般的缠紧他不愿意放开，就像他们之间的爱情，如同毒药一般喝了就会死，但是还是控制不住自己一点一点的饮进去。  
“唔、哈……！”伴随着风天逸激烈的动作，羽还真迷失在这无边无尽的快感中。只知道身后的那根火热正在进出自己身体，用一种极快的速度，而他只能被动的感受那速度之下的快感。他们的气息交融在一起，分不清谁是谁的了。  
不知过了多久，风天逸又一次将他的全部喷洒到了他体内深处。  
风天逸看着羽还真全身布满他留下的痕迹，蜷缩起的指尖和脚趾都仿佛都在勾引着他的神经，内心的欲望还想把他按在这里做上几轮，但是理智不允许，于是他闭眼缓缓平复着高潮后的余韵，并重新把人捞回怀里，搂在胸前，像是搂着一件易碎的洋娃娃。风天逸把嘴唇轻轻印在羽还真那还在细细喘气的嘴唇，鼻尖摩挲着鼻尖，眼神捕捉住眼神。羽还真湿润的睫毛一眨一眨地，眼神闪过一丝闪躲，不太敢直视他灼热的目光。风天逸不知道羽还真在想什么，羽还真白皙的脸颊竟然慢慢地红了起来。  
“你害羞了？我们都已经睡过那么多次了。”  
“才没有！”  
听到风天逸的话，羽还真没一阵好气，他只是觉得他们难得有这样的亲近时刻，这一刻，他们只属于彼此。  
风天逸微笑地勾起了唇角，羽还真明白了他话里的调侃意味，便有点赌气般地转过脸不去看他，但脸上更红了。风天逸看着此刻难得对他撒娇的人儿，于是更紧地把他环抱在了怀里。  
“……爱你，知道吗？”  
羽还真还是没有回答，只是在他怀里悄悄地转回脸，把脸轻轻地埋进了他结实的胸膛。  
（完）


End file.
